1st Class
by Touhoufanatic
Summary: The first day of High school is always a hassle even more so for the teachers. especially when a well known graduate is a first year homeroom teacher. M for safety. one shot. old continuation deleted and will not happen


**authors note : 1.) This story is based ten years after the second year of Rosario vampire.**

**2.) this will be continuing becouse of peoples wanting it too, note things will read slightly different because of this**

Aono Tsukune quietly slid into the back of the classroom and looked over the students. It looked like a decently even division of girls and boys all of whom seemed to know at least one other person and where chatting casually, much better than last year's class he thought to himself. He shook his head and closed the door, proceeding to walk to the front of the class and standing in front of the Teachers Desk.

"Good morning everyone" he greeted loudly enough to be heard over their chatter witch caused the entire room to become quite within seconds. "My name is Aono Tsukune; I will be your homeroom teacher from now on as well as your Sciences teacher."

The entire room lit up in discussion upon hearing this. Everything from " whoa is it really the Tsukune!", " oh my god he's so cute", and "he looks so manly" to "he looks tough", " I so want him to teach me to fight" and " I can't wait to test my mettle against him" could be heard , and hear them he did. He let them chatter for a good minute before speaking up again

"Now now everyone please save your talk for lunch all right. We may only have half a class because of the entrance ceremony but that does not mean you're getting out of class that easy, everyone has a copy of the school rules so let's go over them now while we have a chance."

* * *

While the idea was to get the class to read it seemed to be a useless venture and lunch time came far too quickly with far too little work having been done. Over half the class had left the room for lunch leaving only a handful of students, most of which seemed to be reading books or the school rulebook, which was definitely nice as it meant he had some potentially skilled students this year.

He was about to Start eating his lunch when three female students with red, orange, and silver hair walked up to his desk.

"Um, Aono sensei?" the red head girl asked.

"Yes? It was Hebi right?"

"Um yes Sir Hebi Akai. Okibi, Mouchou and I were wondering if we could ask you a question or two?"

Aono looked at the three of them, Hebi Chan was a Lamia, Okibi was a Will O Wisp, and Mouchou was a Stymphalian bird if he remembered the class list correctly. He had not heard of a Stymphalian bird but if the way Mouchou Chan seemed to glare at everything he would have to look into it.

"All right, what did you want to ask me? Aono replied as he set his arms on his desk casually.

"We were wondering what kind of Youkai you are" asked Okibi quickly as if she was holding it back.

Aono sighed to himself. "we just covered this when going over the school rules, all students are to keep their species hidden, that includes us teachers."

"Well is it true that we heard you use to be a human?" Mouchou quickly interjected

Aono groaned to himself, he hated questions like that but in this case he had little choice but to answer. "Yes i used to be human; however I am not now and have not been for quite a while,"

All three girls looked uncomfortable until Hebi Chan spoke up. "Um do you have a girlfriend?"

Aono looked at the three girls for a few moments and smirked. "Actually I'm happily married so you will have to look elsewhere girls, you all are good looking so you should have no trouble finding yourselves boyfriends"

Those words made all three girls seem to look sad but also look hopeful as they walked back to their desks while looking at some of the boys walking back into the room.

Wait, back into the room Aono thought as he looked at his watch to see that lunch was over in mere moments. Well crap.

* * *

His first sciences class of the term after lunch went well enough, but it did show him that some of his homeroom students seemed more interested in flirting than learning. He didn't blame them considering how his years as a student were, but now as a teacher it ticked him off ever so slightly. As he walked to his second year sciences class he had to go through the main hall; as he did he could hear students both first, second and third years talking about anything and everything, including witch teachers they liked, he heard his name pop up a few times witch made him feel a little confident in himself. Just then as he was about to leave the hall and enter the second wing of the school he heard his name called out.

He turned to see a first year student from his homeroom standing before him with a deviant grin on his face.

"Do you need something Kagetsu Kun? Classes start in a few minutes so I have to get going."

"Yeah, I do need something from you, your body on the ground with me standing over it!"

Aono could see were this was going "there are better things you could do with your time than challenge me to a fight Kagetsu kun, despite challenging teachers to fights being against the rules you could be seriously injured."

"To hell with that! If I can beat the famous Aono Tsukune I can become a freaking celebrity in a day! Kagetsu yelled as if to let the entire hall know his intentions, which they then did.

Aono could see students gathering quickly as news of a fight against him spread. "you're not going to back down are you Kagetsu kun?"

"of course not"

"Huh, very well, let's make this quick" Aono stated as he took off his jacket and hung it on the door behind him.

The entire hall went quite as Kagetsu also took his jacket off and then lunged at Tsukune in an attempt to swipe at his face. Tsukune easily dodged it and stepped back with a quick leap, forcing the circle of students to widen.

"What the hell fight me!" yelled Kagetsu as his skin seemed to vibrate and fur sprouted out of his skin. So he's a werewolf like gin eh" thought Tsukune as Kagetsu once again lunged at him with his claws and fangs bared.

Aono dodged this attack the same one as before and continued to do so for the next few before finally grabbing Kagetsu's arm and flinging him straight into the roof with a crash that made every student nearby to cringe. Kagetsu quickly fell to the floor causing a chorus of groans and moans from the crowd who now seemed to be pitying him instead of rooting for him like they had been not a half minute before.

Aono turned and grabbed his jacket as Kagetsu slowly got up and barked at Aono violently "where the hell do you think you are doing, were not done here!"

"Actually we are, I have a class to get to, and you should get to class as well"

"Not until I've beaten you" he yelled as he rushed Aono once more. Instead of a dodge however Aono spun on his left heel and brought his lower right leg into Kagetsu's stomach witch sent him flying into the far wall with a crunch of bone and stone.

"you're not about to, and change that, instead of class you should probably go to the infirmary to see the nurse instead" Aono said as he looked around at the students in the hall, until he spied the student council president and looked her way "make sure he gets there please" he asked her calmly to which she just nodded her head as he threw his jacket over his shoulder as he walked out of the hall and too his second year sciences class.

* * *

Tsukune entered his teacher's private dorm room and put his bag and shoes down at the door as he walked into the kitchen and poured a glass of water, making sure to add a small amount of herbs to it. They gave the water a nice earthy taste, almost like well water from the mountains or from an ancient spring. He knew he would have a busy day tomorrow so he figured he would skip dinner and just sleep.

He walked into his bedroom without turning on the light and took all his clothes except for his pants off and lay on the bed with his face to the door to the room. After a few moments he could feel a garter covered leg wrap around his and a warm soft sensation of skin soft voluptuous press against his back.

"Long day? Queried a beautiful and ever so sultry voice from behind him.

"Yeah, but the first day always seems to be, and that spontaneous meeting at the end of the day for the science and math teachers did not help much either. You?" he asked as a slender smooth arm wrapped around him and grabbed his chest in embrace.

"Pretty boring actually, my health class does not start until Friday and the only interesting thing was a first year coming in with 3 broken ribs and a fractured elbow"

"Fractured elbow!"

"Oh so it was your work then" she asked alluringly as she pressed her warm soft chest against his back even more so he could feel every bit of her.

"Yeah, names Kagetsu, he's a first year in my class and a werewolf. He was not even close to gins power though, didn't even think to challenge me at night or at least on a full moon."

"Well if it was gin he would at least make you sweat a little, that and he knows how to block, were as the Kagetsu kid obviously did not considering the bruise on his stomach." She snickered to herself as she then moved her leg across his slowly and alluringly. "Do you want to have a go or are you as tired from the long boredom filled day as I am?"

"yeah, first days are always tiring, let's just sleep for now" Aono decided as he pulled up the beds covers over them both as she pulled her leg off his and nuzzled against his back.

"Good night Tsukune, I love you."

"I love you too. Good night Yukari"


End file.
